


They Wouldn't Believe Me Anyway

by CassidyChase36



Series: O'QUIEENTIS [1]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, O'Quieentis is coming, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassidyChase36/pseuds/CassidyChase36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Toby finds out about Happy's second job, things escalate. Things get out of hand. Or maybe in hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Wouldn't Believe Me Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> This was such a fun story to write. It took me forever to finish it though. I'm glad I got it done before Prom and Graduation. Shout out to Allie and Jaimee for helping me along the way. Love you both lots. 
> 
> Please enjoy this story y'all.

“Bye guys.” 

 

She’s been doing that the last 3 weeks. Leaving as soon as they were done with dinner. 

 

He watched her walk out and drive towards downtown. He thought that was odd, considering her apartment was uptown.

 

He shrugged and turns back to the computers and files at hand. 

 

-x-

 

“Hey girls. Are we ready?” Happy says to the other dancers bent over the mirrors, getting their makeup ready.

 

“Yeah, we’re ready. Charleen is in for Gracie tonight.” says the redhead in a cheerleading outfit. 

 

“Did the baseball uniform fit her?” Happy asks as she opens her locker and takes out her leather suit.

 

“Yeah, we’re doing the PD routine tonight, right?” says Lisa, the redhead.

 

“Well, it is Tuesday, right?” Happy says as she dresses. “Hey, can everyone line up in 5 minutes? It’s almost time to start.” She ties her mask behind her hair. 

 

The girls line up by the entrance to the stage as their leader checks them over.

 

“Claire, pull your skirt up more. Your ass is covered too much.” Happy says to the girl in the school uniform. 

 

“Clarisse and Melissa, fix your props. Your devil horns are too high and your halo is too low.” She says to the twins.

 

“Rose, be careful with your bag. Let’s not break another guy’s nose again tonight. Like last week.” Rose nods and bites her lip.

 

“Charleen, where is your hat? And your baseball bat?” The blonde runs back to the dressing room. 

 

“Samantha, did Angelica go over the routine again with you?” The brunette nods, pulling at her red, white and blue skirt. 

 

“Yeah, I got you, Hap. She knows it.” Angelica says, snapping her gum. 

 

“Good, pull down your shirt more, I can’t see your boobs enough in all that camo.”

 

“Alright. Are we ready?” The manager says from the soundbooth. “Remember your positions, ladies.” He winks. They all raise their thumbs at him. Happy can never forget her position, this is her favorite song to preform. Not only did she pick the song (Pornstar Dancing by My Darkest Days) but she created the routine for the girls.

 

Happy takes a deep breath and the music starts. 

 

-x-

 

It’s a good night for Toby. There’s a big game at the Foxy Cat Club.

 

He gets out of his car and rubs his hands together in excitement. “Best strippers in town.” 

 

He finds the game quickly at the table next to the main stage and sits at the chair closest to the stage. 

 

“Alright men, why don’t we watch the show before we start?” says the host.

 

Toby turns towards the stage as the music starts. 

 

-x-

 

The girls go out one by one. Their routine is perfect. 

 

The girls walk out in a line, leaving Happy alone in the back. They strut to their respective poles as their roles are called. First the twins, who stay together in the middle for their line. Then Charleen, who takes her line to wink at the crowd with her bat on her shoulder. Lisa shakes her cleavage at the crowd, a few men cheer. Rose takes her suitcase and tosses it away from her while blowing a kiss at the man sitting closest to her. 

 

As the chorus starts, Happy walks out. She’s the main focus of this dance. It’s her time to shine. She walks to her pole, center stage and looks out into the crowd. And freezes for a moment when she sees a familiar face. “Shit,” she whispers quietly to herself. Of all night’s he has to be here.

 

-x-

 

Toby sits, ordering a beer as the show starts. 

 

He appreciates each woman as she walks out. He takes an immediate liking to the girl in the camo. Her boobs are almost pouring out of her shirt. Personally, he sees the appeal of a lady’s ass but he is more of a boob man. 

 

As the main dancer comes out, he’s hooked. He watches her intently as she struts her way to the front. He sees her pause when she looks at him, but doesn’t think anything of it. Maybe she was expecting her regular to be in his seat. To be honest it’s a great seat. 

 

She wraps her strong hands around the pole and uses it to out her ass. She runs a hand through her curly dark tresses and licks her lips at him. She’s perfect. The mask is perfect for her. It leaves him with the want to rip it off of her and kiss her beautiful red lips. She has the right amount of boobs and ass. Her outfit, a lacy black bra and a tight pair of leather shorts, are tucked neatly against her skin to reveal everything except the goods. Toby let his imagination run wild with the thought of her silky skin beneath his fingers. 

 

She grinds her hips into the pole and makes a show of her pleasure before climbing up the pole to spin. She spins around the pole with the shiny metal between her thighs.

 

She drops to the floor and crawls towards, leaning down. Her boobs are almost pouring out of her bra. He can see the edge of her ass over her curls. He immediately takes out his wallet and takes out a $5. He holds it out towards her and she leans in to take his hand to pull it towards her chest. When her hand touches his, he feels a familiar zing. Her hands are rougher than he thought they would be. He quickly tucks the bill in her cleavage and leans back, taking her in. 

 

She looks away from him and collects her other tips. 

 

-x-

 

It’s for the money. She tells herself as she dances for Toby. They haven’t had many cases lately and she enjoys the attention that she gets while on stage. But she finds out she loves the attention Toby is giving her. 

 

She loves this look he has. It’s the look of interest and lust. But it’s embarrassing. He wouldn’t understand why she is here. It’s not like she actually needs the money. Their government paychecks are plenty more than she needs. She just likes to dance. It reminders her of the time before Scorpion when she had to do this. She also likes to make sure her girls are okay. She missed them when she quit for a while. They would always call her and complain that they couldn’t make the routines she could. So she came back. 

 

The song comes to a close and Happy calculates the amount tucked into her shorts and bra. It’s a decent amount. She takes one look back at Toby on her way back, but his focus is off her. And on a poker game. Of course, that’s the only reason he would be at her club. 

 

-x-

 

Toby turns away from the stage when the dancers leave. He sees the masked dancer turn before she disappears behind the curtain. He tries to focus on the game in front of him. The man across from him itches his nose every time he gets a good hand. The guy next to him covers his face but his eyes still flick down into his lap when he got a bad hand. 

 

It was in the bag. He relaxes, comfortable with the fact that they are a little slow and have little idea what they are up against. He thinks back to that beautiful woman who danced before him. In the back of his mind, he has an idea that he knows her. Knows her body, knows her movements. He knows her. He just doesn’t know where. Maybe she just reminds him on the ex or maybe a past crush. He’s drawn to her. He wants to see her more, to watch those beautiful hips sway. After sitting at this game for a little more than an hour, he won over a thousand dollars, maybe two. 

 

That’s when they got angry. 

 

“You have to be cheating.” The host gets up, face red with anger. “Boys, get him.” His goons move towards Toby.

 

“And that gentleman is my cue.” Toby says quickly grabbing at the money in front of him and taking off. 

 

He runs out the back door towards the parking lot. He goes to loop around to shake them off his tail. As he turns the corner, he sees a familiar tan truck parked in the parking lot.

 

He stops. “Wait a minute… Is that…” 

 

“Hey! Get back here, punk!” The thug says, taking off after him. Toby takes off without a second thought. 

 

Why does he get himself into these messes?

 

-x- 

 

For weeks, he comes back. Always on a Saturday. Always on a day she is there. He always sits at the bar directly in front of her station. Eyes always trained on her. 

 

It bugs Happy. It’s worse every week. She thanks god she’s known for her mask. He can never know. 

 

She dances perfectly every night.

 

She notices when he comes in the next day, he is always staring off into space. Probably thinking about her. Well, the masked woman. 

 

She hopes he hasn’t figured it out. 

 

Then she makes a few mistakes. She comes in late in the mornings. She tried to be early but she got home super late because the club is shorthanded. She didn’t get to shower off the glitter. She gets there late (10 o'clock, late for the genius’) and she can feel his eyes on her, over his coffee. She can feel his eyes on her for a few minutes. 

 

She’s done for.

 

He slowly walks over to her and looks her up and down for a few minutes.

 

“What do you want, Doc?” 

 

“Well, I was just gonna say that you look extra sparkly today, my little foxy-cat.” He says, hands in pockets leaning away from her.

 

She stares at him, mouth open. Oh no! He knows. He figured it out. God, she was stupid. Now the whole team would know and all look down on her. Walter would be disgusted and throw her out of Scorpion. Paige would think she is a whore. Oh god. Sylvester would be so revolted know she performed at a skeezy club. And Toby. Toby is gonna hate her. She can’t have them know.

 

“Happy… Happy… Calm down. It’s okay. I won’t tell anyone.”

 

“No. It’s not me. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She quickly grabs her stuff and tries to leave. She gets halfway out to the back door, past Walter and his rocket, back near the trailer. Toby grabs her arm and turns her to face him. 

 

“Happy. It’s okay. I won’t say anything. But I am not gonna lie. You are amazing. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. When you are on stage, you are so beautiful. You are an amazing dancer. No one can do what you do. The other girls are nothing compared to you. The way you move… it’s perfect.” 

 

“How did you know?” she asks in a small voice. 

 

“You don’t think I have you memorized from the amount of hours I spend looking at you. Plus the glitter.” He says, dragging his thumb across her cheek.

 

She shakes out of her daze and steps back. “Don’t. I had to stay last night. I didn’t have enough time to shower.” 

 

“Well, no one will think any different of you.” he says placing his hands on her shoulders.

 

She shrugs him off and turns away from him. “Just don’t. Leave me alone.”

 

“They wouldn’t believe me anyway!” He yells after her.

 

-x-

 

The next few days are brutal. Every five minutes, Toby makes a comment about her second job.

 

"The way you strip that wire is quite sexy Hap. You stripping anything else like that?" 

“Dancing is Happy’s forte. Why doesn’t she go undercover for this gala?” 

“Happy, you got a little something on your neck. Probably glitter from your latest project, right?” 

 

“Happy, does this one look like yours?” He said one day while working a case at the local firehouse. 

 

She turns and punches him hard twice on the arm. “Doc, I swear to God. You make one more comment and you won’t have children. Ever.”

 

“You mean we won’t have children.”

 

She turns quickly and punches him in the gut. 

 

-x-

 

It’s late when Toby gets the call from Walter. It’s a Saturday, but after being up for more than 24 hours because of the last case, he didn’t go to the club to see Happy dance. He can see him being there is pissing her off especially because of the fight they had two weeks ago. 

 

“Yeah, Walt. I’m coming. Tell me what’s going on when I get there. I need to turn my brain on all the way.”

 

He gets dressed slowly, sluggish from sleep. He wonders what the problem is now. “Coffee first.”

 

When he arrives at the garage, he takes observation of the team. Sly is quickly picking at the files on his desk, Paige was tucking a sleeping Ralph in on the couch, Walter was pacing the room, looking at the file in hand. And Happy was...

 

"Where is Happy?" Toby asks as he passes Walter picking the file out of his hands.

 

"I was going to ask you that. I can't get a hold of her. I've called her 5 times." Walter says, continue his pacing. 

 

"It's Saturday right? She's working tonight at the club." Toby says absent-mindedly. 

 

"What?" Everyone says at once. 

 

Shit. Happy’s right. He's an idiot. "She's fine. She will be here later. Don't worry about it." 

 

"Toby. What are you not telling us? Where is she?" Paige asks in a wary tone. 

 

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Toby says, still looking at the file. "So what exactly is going on? There's a lot of unclear messages in here. But I have to say this guy-"

 

"Toby..." Walter says, "Where is Happy?" 

 

"Sorry Walt. I can't tell you. I would like to have children one day." 

 

"Toby. You have to tell us." Paige says. 

 

"Alright. You twisted my arm. Happy is-" 

 

He gets a smack on the back of the head. "Right here, idiot" She says. 

 

"Alright. Is anyone gonna brief me on what's going on?" She says, walking over to her desk. 

 

Her hair is curled for work. She's in yoga pants with a see-through black shirt. If you look closely, you can see the camo bra through it. Her bag is over her shoulder with her mask peaking out.

 

"Where were you? I've called you like 10 times." Walter says, walking to her station. 

 

"It's not a big deal, Walt. I just wasn't near my phone. No need to have a stroke." 

 

"Toby said-"

 

"Toby’s an idiot. Why do you listen to him? I don't." She sends a glare his way. 

 

"Okay... So this case..."

 

-x- 

 

It’s late Tuesday night when Toby comes back to the garage.

 

“Well because it’s my birthday and no one did anything, I ordered my own party.”

 

“Toby, you didn’t come in till just now and none of us knew it was your birthday.” Paige says, turning her chair towards him.

 

“Well…” Sylvester says, looking away from Paige.

 

“How many of you knew?” She says looking around the garage. Sylvester raises his hand. She looks to Walter and he slowly raises his hand. She turns and Happy has her hand up, still leaning close to what she is working on. “You guys.” she says condescendingly. 

 

“He makes a big deal out of it every year, Paige. There’s no point in planning anything. He always has something planned anyway.” Happy says, looking closer at the machine in front of her. 

 

“As a matter of fact, I do have something planned.”

 

A groan ripples through the garage.

 

“Guys, you’ll like this one. Come on, Walt, Sly. Wait till the girls get here. It will be a party.”

 

“Girls?” Paige says. “Toby, what did you do?” 

 

Just then, there’s a knock on the door. Paige calmly walks to the door. Her mouth drops as she sees who is at the door. Quickly she regained her composure. “Hello, how can I help you?” 

 

Giggles can be heard from the door. “We are here for the doctor. He called about needing some nurses for his birthday operation.” 

 

Three girls push past Paige and walk into the garage. “Alright which one of you boys is the doctor, here?” 

 

“That would be me-”

 

“Happy? Is that you? So this is where you go during the day.”

 

Happy stops halfway through her escape out the back. She turns and shakes her head at them, mouthing no, no, no. They walk over to her, grabbing her in a group hug. Toby stands off to the side, grinning.

 

“Um.. Happy? How do you..? Who is this?” Paige asks.

 

“I’m Lisa and this is Angelica and Gracie. We know Happy from the club. She works with us.”

 

“She works… with.. you?” Walter says trying to put things together.

 

“Ugh. Seriously girls? This is why I never told you where I work during the day. Well, I guess the cat is out of the bag.” 

 

“Happy… What exactly is going on?” Paige asks, walking towards the group of girls.

 

“Well, like they said I have another job. It’s just something to pass the time. I used to work there before Scorpion and the girls kept calling me, saying they can’t make routines as good as mine, so I went back and that’s where I go every night after dinner and that’s why you couldn’t get a hold of me the other day, Walt. I was working.”

 

“Wait. Where exactly do you work?” Paige asks. 

 

Happy looks up at Toby before looking at Paige to answer. “I work at the Foxy Cat Club. You know the club downtown.”

 

“It’s actually a really classy place.” Toby comments, standing near his desk with his hands in his pockets. Happy sends him a glare.

 

“A STRIP CLUB?” Sylvester questions. He immediately pumps hand sanitizer three times. 

 

“This is exactly why I didn’t want you to know. I knew you all would react like this. I knew this was a mistake.”

 

“Happy, we don’t think any different of you. We just don’t understand why you didn’t tell us.” Paige says, trying to calm her down. 

 

"Because I didn't want you guys to look at me like that. Like I'm a disappointment. I'm not there for the money. I'm there for the girls."

 

"And she's our best dancer. No one can compete." Angelica says snapping her gum. 

 

"Yeah she's the whole reason we do so well. Before she came back, I could barely pay for my apartment. Now, I'm out of that crack house and moved into a nice apartment with lots of kids for neighbors." Gracie says. 

 

"Yeah, I was living at the club." 

 

"Happy has done so much for us. Please don't fire her." Gracie pleads. 

 

"We aren't firing her, sweetheart. If you say she's helping, who are we to say anything?" Paige says. 

 

"Guys seriously she's amazing. I'm not being biased. I watched how everyone reacted to her. She's.... mind blowing." Toby says. 

 

"And you. Don't even start. You said you wouldn't say anything. This is all your fault." She says, walking over to him. "I told you not to say anything-"

 

"And I didn't."

 

"But you did. You called them here. You knew they would know me and that they would say something. You promised!" Happy says angrily getting right up in his face.

 

"I didn't know they would be the girls coming. I didn't call them through the club. How was I supposed to know they worked in both places?" Toby yells back.

 

"You know what, Doc? You are so aggravating. I can’t even deal with you right now.” She yells back at him. 

 

“Wait. Happy. Is this the guy?” Gracie asks.

 

“Yeah, this must be him, the guy who you complain about every five seconds?” Angelica says, blowing a gum bubble.

 

“You’re right. He does have a nice ass.” Lisa comments. Happy’s face turns bright red at that statement.

 

“Oh, I see why you don’t want them here. Are you talking about me behind my, and I quote, ‘nice ass’?” Toby says innocently, smirking down at Happy. 

 

“I.. I don’t… That’s rid… Shut up, asshat.” She says, crossing her arms in front of her.

 

“Awww Happy. I knew you loved me.” He says, wrapping her in a hug.

 

She pulls her knee up and hits him. “I don’t love you, idiot.”

 

“So are we here for a birthday or…” Angelica says, snapping her gum more.

 

“Well, it is Toby’s birthday.” Sylvester says helpfully.

 

“And when is it your birthday, big boy?” Gracie says to him sitting on his desk. 

 

Flustered, Sylvester gets up and helps her down. “Not today, I’m afraid. Now I really must be going. Megan is expecting me.” He walks out to catch the bus.

 

Walter sees the opportunity to get away. “Yeah, she’s expecting me too-”

 

“Oh no you don’t mister.” Paige says. “You are not leaving me alone with this mess.” She pulls his arm and looks up at him with puppy dog eyes. He can’t resists his girlfriend’s eyes.

 

“Fine. I’ll stay.” He says defeated.

 

“Alright, it’s my birthday. It’s time to party.” Toby says eagerly. 

 

The girls giggle around him. “Alright birthday boy, lapdance time.”

 

The three girls drag him over to the couch and pushed him back. 

 

“You know, Happy, why don’t you do it?” Lisa says giggling.

 

“No. Hell no.” She says face bright red with embarrassment and anger. 

 

“Oh but you are the best. You’re going to deny one of our best paying customers the best lapdance of his life.” Gracie pouts. 

 

Lisa and Gracie abandon Toby and run over to Happy dragging her over to the couch where Toby sits expectantly. She glares at him as the girls push her on him. 

 

-x-

 

Toby sits back, amazed at what is happening before him. Happy is being pushed onto his lap and her hips start to move to the music that Gracie starts to play. (Casual Sex by My Darkest Days, of course.)

 

She leans in close, holding the side of his head close to her mouth. “You mention this again, I kill you.” 

 

Taking one of her hands from the couch behind his head and runs a hand through her hair, closing her eyes while circling her hips to the music. She tilts her head to the side exposing her neck. He leans in close to kiss her there but a hand in his hair pulls him back. 

 

“No. What do you think you're doing? Did I tell you that you were allowed to move?” She growls into his ear. He groans loudly at the comment.

 

He takes a peek at the room behind her. Paige is shutting the door behind the girls with a wave. Walter stands at the top of the stairs, looking everywhere but at them. As Paige walks past the couch to Walter, she winks at Toby.

 

Happy follows his eyes to Paige’s retreating back. “Good. Now that we are alone…” She says, pulling the black shirt over her head, revealing the camo bra. He moans at the sight of it. “Shh. No talking. Let me do my job.” 

 

She grinds her hips into him more and moans. She reaches up and pulls his head to her, closer to her chest. He reaches for her hips and as he touches her she grabs his hands quickly. “No. You’re not allowed to touch.”

 

“Please.” He whispers. He leans up from the couch and into her space. Their mouths are close and she is pressed up against him, elongating her torso to touch every part of his. 

 

“Well, because you asked so nicely.” She whispers. She brings their hands, now intertwined to her ribs. He brushes his thumbs along the bottom of her bra. She whines as he moves his hands to her lower back. 

 

His hands move lower, holding onto her hips and pulling her closer. “God, you’re beautiful.” He ducks his head down and kisses her hard on the mouth. She retaliates with full force. She kisses him with all the pent up sexual tension she has been feeling since they first met. He meets her every step of the way, with the same emotion and intensity. As his tongue slips into her mouth, she runs her hands over his chest. She pulls at his shirt separating their mouths to throw it to who knows where.

 

His hands slide lower to hold the top of her ass and pull her closer. They moan at the intensity of the friction. 

 

He moves away from her mouth and kisses up her jaw to breath a hearty groan in her ear. “Why didn’t we do this earlier?” He nibbles on her earlobe causing her to moan breathlessly. He kisses down her neck and finds her pulse point. He kisses it lightly before nipping it. He sucks on her neck, loving the little sound she makes as he does. He licks it quickly before continuing his way down her neck to her shoulder. 

 

“Because you were an idiot.” She moans as he pulls her strap off her shoulder and down her arm.

 

He laughs into her shoulder, slowly dragging his mouth up her skin to meet hers again. “Let’s see how much of an idiot I am after this.” He murmurs against her mouth. She nods quickly, ready for what is to come. 

 

He holds her hard against him as he stands, her legs immediately wrapping themselves around his waist. He turns and lays her on the couch. He kisses down her chin again and slowly makes his way down her chest. He kisses the valley between her breasts and continues his way down her stomach. She bites back a moan when his mouth reaches the top of her pants.

 

“May I do the honors?” He whispers into her abdomen. She nods quickly, her hands taking fistfuls of his hair and pulling him back to her level. Pressing a short kiss to her lips, he unbuttons her pants and pulls them down and off her legs. He waits a moment, looking down at her panting form, thinking of what to do next. His gaze is so intense, she mindless with lust. 

 

She reaches out for him, looping her fingers into his pants and pulling him down on her. His hands slide up her legs to her hips. He never realized how small she was until he wrapped his hands around her hips and is still able to brush her clit. He takes in her loud moan. God, he wants to hear that sound forever. 

 

Her hands pull at his belt, quickly pulling it out of the loops and throwing it to the ground. She yanks his pants down, allowing him to kick them off. His mouth is still on her. It’s everywhere.

 

Her hands slip below the waistband of his boxers but he quickly takes his hands off her breasts to grab them. “No no no, missy. It’s your turn for some torture.” He pushes her hands above her head, making her whine in frustration.

 

“Not fair.” She whines.

 

“Well if you think that’s unfair, maybe I should…” He says, going closer to her ear, whispering all his plans for her.

 

“Oh god, yes.”

 

“The name’s Toby. God is a little too formal.” 

 

She huffs out a laugh before pulling him to her. And with that final push, he starts on his plans for the whole night.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part 1 of a four part story. Welcome to O'Quieentis. THIS IS GONNA BE BEAUTIFUL!


End file.
